edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Vault 3
This is chapter of Eds in the Dark Future. 'Plot' Once the children had heard of where their goods will be sent stiffness.Low for two minutes silence."It to be true"thei all said Eddy.Curiosity eventually broke the silence saying: "Is ever better?" "Unfortunalety yes."said the agent. "But where is the Vault 3"ask Eddy. "Is under mountains of Cul-de-sac" Rolf after'' ''these words he went to staff in the tunnel under the house.When the entry of children they could not believe.Tunnel was so long that they could see the end and everywhere there were only plants and animals.Agent then said: "People now have to go in Vault 3." "Rolf agree." "And we agree"said children. "From the second day people were warned of the danger ahead.For one month they took everything they will need to Vault 3.Children wanted to see the Vault 3 agent however has said that to get just one last day."Oh,that sucks!"Eddy said his time."I hope to go again."Had passed a month in which nothing new happened.Yet one night things changed.Was a week before the destruction of the world.Eds with Kevin and Nazz were at the house of Double D.While doing research on Edd and Eddy said: "Seems to me a week until the world is destroyed." "You're right."Kevin said."Gambling that we will go to Vault 3." Edd while sitting at the computer he says suddenly: "I can not believe.Japan,Sicily and Portugal were destroyed by atomic bombs and people have realized the destruction." "Finally woke up to reality."Eddy said sarcastically. '''''Now everyone knows what will follow.After four days in which people were ready last goods were children in the woods.They walked out there talking when he realized that just passing along the caravan park.Eddy went to the caravan Kankers and told them his friends: "Hey,Kankers their luggage ready" "Great."Ed said "But where they go?"Kevin ask "Ouch!I think they come and Vault 3."Edd said. "Ouch."they said all together. Seems to have escaped all Kankers. Now these wan only one day to destruction.All that night had taken its goodbye to Cul-de-sac.The next day everyone left with their goods directly to the bunker.Eddy meanwhile asks the Double D: "While more?" "Well by my calculations since 8 hour." Finally after 2 hours had reached the Vault 3.Was a door into a cliff where stood a few agents.When they entered they were met by three officers. "Hello!I'm Henrik"said one agents."These two are Albert and Tom." "I'm Eddy and they are my friends." "Good!"Henrik said."You must be Rolf." "Yes!"Rolf said. "Ok!Now go to give you the necessary items." Then he went into a room where objects were. "Well."Henrik said."Yeach of you will receive a gun,overalls and a Pip-Boy new technology of the future." "Great."All told. "Yes!Coul wold be if you did not have this stuff because you're just like children." "Albert ceased."Henrik said.Albert then leave nervous."Albert excuse him.He does not like the fact the people are allowed in the bunker.Say ought to stay all out." "He should sit out the crazy that is."Edd said. "Anyway."Henrik resume."May I call five o'clock because you can go out for now." In this word all ran toward the exit.When they came out they had walked a little through the woods.Edd while walking once said: "Eddy,I think we're watching." "Only you feel."Eddy said After a while Nazz says: "I think we're watching." "Only you feel."Eddy said again. After a while when Eddy returnad to see where he went on suddenly says: "Even as we watch.Look."And shows them to a person who stood behind a tree. Just then fled spy.Children tried to catch him bu the man ran away very quickly. "Where it goes?"ask Eddy. "Will reach its trajectory after Cul-de-sac."Double D said. When they reached in their old house Kevin said: "Hold it." Suddenly they heard a shot.Was the man who was holding a gun. "Is armed"Edd said scared. While children stood amazed the man and took off. '' ''"Who was this guy?"Nazz ask. "I do not know."Ess said and looked at his watch."Eddy we have only two hours." "Why?"Then everyone got it to run. Ine one hour they managed to reach the Vault. "O,great."Henrik said."I thought not gonna go."Then they all went. They were taken to the main where they stayed with other people.Henrik says while sitting at once: "Attention.Will be struck by the atomic bomb 3,2,1....." Suddenly you hear an earthquake that gave everyone down.Henrik said immediattely afterward: "Ready.It's all over.Welcome to life Vault." Then everything is back to normal. "It seems like we started our lives in Vault 3."Edd said. "Yes!"Kevin said. "Well,it seems that you have to get used."Eddy said."But one thing remains a mystery." "Why?"Edd ask. "I wonder who that guy or have been?" This will remain a mystery to them.They can not. ''In a mysterious place: 'A mysterious person enters a room.There were two people.' '"Sir,the scout came back."said one of them.' '"Excellent."said another."So how the mission went?"' '"Worked.All the people went to Vault.Unfortunately' 'I was caught a few kids."' '"Of the location?"' '"Vault 3."' '"Does not matter!Now that we have won everything on the surface nobody can stop us."' 'Eds apparently have another job on the head.'''